Lightning, Fire, and Ice
by xXSilentMelodiesXx
Summary: Don't use such a disgusting word with me." One-sided AkuRoku, RokuLarxene


**Author's Note: ;D OMG! I live! Haha yes. ~ I should really be trying to come up with the next chapter to _Secrets and Lies_** **But like...I have no inspiration. XD At all!**

**I'm not even sure how this came to be. I was just sitting there and was like.. "Hmm. I haven't written anything FanFict wise in a while...And I've never done an RokuLarxene...To the Word document!!"**

And now, I welcome you to the muses of my mind.  


-x-x-x-x

He couldn't explain it, but he loved Larxene. It was still weird to hear that coming from himself, since he had been so adamant in believing that the one for him was Axel – the sexiest thing alive with screaming vibrant red hair, and a penetrative look that could leave you crippled. He was amazing, especially in bed. But it was sad to say that, Larxene seemed to have a one up on him with everything. She could make him feel like no one else could, and _fuck_, she could do some kinky shit in bed that could leave you wondering _where _she learned it. It was still a question on his mind. He had been her first, So that left the conclusion that she was really that sick and twisted. He loved that about her. But that didn't make the whole conclusion any easier.

He remembered when he had to break it to Axel. The three of them – Himself, Axel, and Larxene – Had been best friends. They did everything together. Hell. They'd even had a threesome a few times. It was kind of enjoyable…But he found it a bit harder to resist Larxene's temptations, and remember to pay attention to Axel. You have no idea how captivating that girl can be. She was like her own personal madhouse…But he was never one to complain. He'd told her that once, too, but she just laughed, and said, "Roxy, that's why you're so into me. Because secretly, you're just as mad as me."

She was his angel. His twisted, masochistic angel who had wrapped herself within the wings of a demon.

Back to Axel. He was surprised, at how crushed he was. The two of them had never officially 'dated', but he won't deny that he did lead him on. It wasn't like he was playing him, like he would play those meek, little puppets in the bars, but more like he thought Axel was what he wanted. He never said he loved him, though. And Axel never said it to him. And maybe, that's why he was able to keep him for so long and lead him on like he was. Because he knows that, if had ever heard those words come from the fire-demon's lips, he would have broken. But on the night of Naminé's party…He did it. But he broke Him, before Axel had the chance to do the same.

There was dancing. Drinking. Smoking. Drugs. Everything. It was just what happens when a little party gets out of hand but really that's why we all went. We liked the chaos. It lets yourself get lost in the music and let your mind surrender to the blaring beats that envelop your body. Anyway. Axel can dance. He's like a traveling orgasm when you get him on the dance floor with some music, and with the way that the multi-colored lights were blaring off his perfectly toned body and he was swaying his hips…Shit. It was hard not to watch – to _stare_. Axel could _dance_. But Larxene could _tempt_.

He had been sitting at the breakfast bar that the house had, and he won't lie, he was watching Axel. It was hard not too. Actually, he had just been about to go join the redhead if it wasn't for the fact that Larxene had come up beside him, anonymous in the blaring music and the lights, and wrapped her _de-cept-ive _arm around him and leaned in close; her mouth nibbling around the lobe of his ear, and he could just _hear _the smirk in her voice.

"C'mon Roxas. Lets go upstairs. This place is getting boring and I really need someone who isn't going to break tonight."

For some reason her voice was exactly what he wanted to here. And secretly he was honored that she had come to him. Truth be told, he wanted _her _to be the one to break. But this was Larxene we were talking about so of course that wasn't an option. So he just nodded and got up from his place and took slung back his shot of elixir and slid his own arm around her delicate waist, and headed up the stares. He didn't have to look behind him to tell that Axel was watching them. But he was use to that. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that it was always Axel who was watching from the sidelines, because he had to know that he could never come between him and Larxene. It was just an unwritten rule. He thought he knew it.

It was proven later that night that he was terribly, terribly wrong.

Yes, we had sex. That's a given, and there won't be any details but _God. _When she's excited she's the most amazing creature on the planet. But then Axel walked in. There was a look that he didn't recognize when he walked in, seeing us both naked, and leaning up in the bed like nothing happened. He didn't quiet understand it, but when he looked back on it now…He supposes Larxene did. Maybe she knew this from the very beginning, and she was just out to cause pain.

"What are you looking at, freak," She had said rather coldly, though it was completely normal for her. He was watching them both in mild amusement, because their idiotic altercations could be quiet the sight sometimes, "You upset that you didn't get a run with poor Rox-"

"Shut up, and take your hands off of him."

The outburst was rather surprising. Actually, it wasn't his words that surprised him all to much. It was the way he was standing in the doorframe—Like someone had just flipped a switch and the fire demon was going to come out.

He was interested. Axel was a very calm person, and always held his temper, and he wanted to see a little bit of that fire that he holds dear to him spark – Even if he didn't quiet understand why it would in the first place. Larxene was trying to piss him off, but he didn't seem to notice. His vibrant green eyes were locked on his, and it looked like he wanted to kill someone. For personal satisfaction…He dared to speak up.

"Larxene. Leave us for a minute."

And she did. She grabbed her cloths and shrugged them on relatively quickly, and left with a smartass remark that neither of them where interested enough to catch. Cerulean was still locked on green, and there was only mild tension in the room that he dared to break.

"Well? You came in here wanting something. So what is-"

"Roxas, I love you!"

He wasn't expecting that one. And it pissed him off more than anything. Axel was his, yes, but…Not with _that _word. It meant a lot of things that he didn't understand, and when he didn't understand something, it was infuriating. But he was never one to scream, or show more emotion then the situation demanded. Usually he showed less, which is why most of the people who had ever affiliated themselves with him saw him as heartless. The situation with the fire-demon wasn't anything different though. He was now like all the rest.

"Is that all you had to say to me? Get out. Don't use such a disgusting word with me."

And he did. Without a word. He watched as the fire was snuffed out from his eyes, and the demon so easily subdued by his King made of Ice. He always thought it was funny, how people would talk about them. Axel was obsessed with fire, and his personality was unpredictable – like a flurry of dancing flames. Amazing to sit there and stare at, but only until you realize those flames have reached you and swallowed you whole.

Then there was Larxene. She was, in his eyes, a God. Every touch, every sinfully saturated word she spoke was like a jolt of lightning that spread throughout your whole being. And it wasn't just him that felt that way. She was Lightning. Sharp, direct, and sadistic. She loved her sparks—Loved to see how they made people squirm. Yes. She was lightning. And she was his angel with the thunder kiss.

And then…There was him. Roxas. Cold, direct, and calculative. He didn't care who he shot down as long as he got his way, and as he had been told, his words were the strongest weapon he had. Sometimes saying hardly anything at all was what hurt the most—Those small, sharpened cold answers that prick at your heart strings one by one, tearing them down. He loved doing that. Watching, as his own ice would freeze the people he was near, so that they were paralyzed. He liked to see people bleed. To see the red snow fall upon his iced background…He was Ice.

-x-x-x-x

**AN: Did I not fail on an epinomical fail of Doom and Despair? D: I hope not!  
R&R's make authors happy. XD And yes, this will be continued. ~  
**


End file.
